1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a vertical type engine mounted forwardly of a vehicle such as a tractor or a lawn mower, in which a cooling fan disposed upwardly of the engine draws cooling air through an air inlet provided rearwardly of the engine, and the air having flowed through the engine is discharged outwardly of the vehicle from a lower front position of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of engine cooling system is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1987-121125 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,309.
In the above known system, the engine is forcibly cooled only by cooling air flows produced by a cooling fan disposed upwardly of the engine. Where a diesel engine or an ordinary engine having a large displacement volume is mounted on a working vehicle, the known cooling system is inadequate for cooling the engine since the engine radiates a large quantity of heat. The engine tends to become overheated as a result. It is therefore necessary for such an engine to be liquid cooled. This requires a large cooler for cooling the circulating cooling liquid, which has a negative effect in terms of cost as well as space.